Sanvers minifics
by pcworth
Summary: Just an ongoing collection of non-related short stories about Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyers.
1. Chapter 1

Alex took another shot at the practice sheet on the far side of the room. She was off her mark and cursed silently as she put the gun down. She was completely distracted when she had hoped some time on the practice range would provide her a distraction.

But all she could think of was her sister and her girlfriend fighting.

Once Maggie had told her she had figured Kara was Supergirl and Alex had told her about the Kryptonite room they practiced in, Maggie had wanted to take on the Girl of Steel.

On the surface there wasn't anything wrong with it - after all she trusted both not to hurt the other. But still Alex had put off mentioning this request to Kara until Maggie flat out asked her herself.

Now that is what her sister and girlfriend were doing.

And Alex had promptly left after getting the room set up for them. There was just something about witnessing those two fighting even if it was just practice that bothered her.

Yet that was all she could think of so she left the practice range and headed back to see how her two favorite people we're doing.

As she arrived she didn't hear anything outside the room but that wasn't surprising so she went in hoping no one had any visible bruises.

What she found was Maggie and Kara sitting cross legged in front of each other and Maggie was laughing.

"She did not," Maggie said.

"She did!" Kara laughed.

Maggie then noticed Alex standing there watching them.

"Kara was just telling me about your date with the guy from actual FBI. I can't believe you hadn't told me that one. I mean did you really kick him out with only his boxers on? And what didyou do that made him think you were going to let him use handcuffs?"

And now Alex realized why she thought Kara and Maggie spending time together alone was a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand, what else do I have to do to get out of baby gay status," Alex whined.

Maggie was finding it hard to keep a straight face. Her overachieving girlfriend couldn't get over the idea that she needed to graduate out of her newbie gay status. Of course Maggie wasn't helping matters when she was the one who told Alex of this mythical hierarchy of gays.

"I told you, I can't help you with this," she said, taking a drink of her beer and trying not to laugh out loud. "If I told you then I would get dropped down a level. You need to figure it out for yourself like we all do."

Alex was full on pouting now which was still a cute look on her. "I give up then."

"Oh come on, the only thing you have ever given up on in your life is being straight," Maggie chuckled.

She knew she should stop torturing Alex but this was too fun.

Alex sighed, "I mean we've had sex, lots of sex so that isn't it, unless there is a certain way we should be having sex that I haven't thought of, but that probably isn't it."

Maggie considered hinting that was it, after all she was sure Alex could come up with some creative things to pass that test.

"I've binged watched the L Word," Alex continued. "Did my first pride day activities, we've gone to a gay club and I've come out to everyone I know."

"You know it's not worth getting stressed about," Maggie said.

"Easy for you to say, you've had years to advance."

"Exactly, so try being patient," Maggie counseled.

Alex took a drink of her own beer. "Stupid hierarchy," she mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie knew people at the DEO looked at her girlfriend like she was a complete badass. She understood why they would, seeing Alex Danvers in action was a sight to see. Still, it was a little surprising to her that so many people at the DEO were actually scared of Alex. She kind of got it because they didn't get to see the different sides of Alex she did.

They didn't get to see the Alex who smiled easily at the smallest things. They didn't get to see the Alex who looked cute in a pair of pajama pants and an old T-shirt, curled up on the couch. They didn't get to see the Alex who looked so peaceful when she slept.

When she started to get text messages from people about Alex she understood that people were turning to her because they didn't feel comfortable confronting Alex.

First it was a text from Kara. "She had a bad day, maybe take her out for pool," or the one from Winn, "she skipped eating again today." Then there was one from J'onn – "She refused medical treatment, keep an eye on her in case she has a concussion."

It was always some hint about Alex and so Maggie would spring into action to make things better. She was happy to do it because Alex always seemed to have an innate sense for when she needed a little extra TLC.

Plus she found it endearing that so many people cared about her girlfriend.

So when she got the text from Agent Vasquez saying "she's practically asleep in the lab," Maggie got in to her car and headed to the DEO. There she found Alex as advertised, yawning and fighting off sleep as she was looking at some alien skin samples under a microscope

"Come on, time to go home," Maggie said to her and Alex didn't fight her on it, merely nodded and grabbed her stuff. She got Alex home to bed and she was lying there watching her she continued to try fight off sleep if only to spend a little time with Maggie.

"Which one of them ratted me out?" Alex asked.

"Vasquez," Maggie said. "Don't be mad at her."

"Not mad, jus wondering," she responded, her voice heavy with sleep.

"You have a lot of people who care about you," Maggie said.

"So do you."

"Not like this," Maggie chuckled and she began to tell her about all the text messages she got about her.

This time it was Alex's turn to laugh as she rolled over, grabbed her phone and brought up her own text messages and turned the screen toward Maggie so she could see.

Maggie took it from her hand as she read one text message – "Danvers, I know you don't like vegan ice cream but Sawyers could use a pint after today." It was a message from the chief's secretary, Carla.

Then there was the, "Danvers, would you come and get your girlfriend before she passes out from exhaustion?" That one was from one of the lab technicians, Patrick.

Or the, "Danvers, if Sawyer is a little snappy today, don't let it get you down, had a case today involving a kid and you know how that affects her." That one was from her partner.

"See, you have just as many people who care about you," Alex said.

"I didn't know," Maggie said. "I just thought you were really intuitive because you always seemed to know what to do to make me feel better."

"Well, it's my job as the girlfriend to make you feel better, but as a detective you should know it never hurts to have back up," Alex said taking back her phone and then giving Maggie a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Maggie said as she pulled Alex closer to her, feeling like she had a found a home.


	4. Chapter 4

Who gets the gun?

Alex: No

Maggie: ok, but what if you live to be like 120 and then you pass away peacefully in your sleep, then can I have it?

Alex: The answer is still no.

Maggie: Oh, come on. Do you plan on being buried with it?

Alex: I might if you don't stop coming up with scenarios where I die just so you can be bequeathed my gun.

Maggie: that's not fair, you didn't die in at least two of them.

Alex: Yes but in both of those I either lost an arm or a hand so I couldn't use it. So you know what I'm not going to be buried with it, I will just have Kara put it up on a high shelf where you can't reach it.

Maggie: That was uncalled for.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is an alternate version of how Maggie confesses she knows Kara is Supergirl. Picture the same scene from the show, except this way**

"Supergirl is your sister," Maggie said matter of factly.

"What? Wait, how did you …?" Alex asked.

"It just made sense you know, I mean you love Kara, and who else are you going to give up everything for if not her," Maggie said. "Plus the glasses don't really help. Come on, give me some credit, I am a detective."

Alex was studying her as she spoke, and crossed her arms. "Winn told you, didn't he?"

Maggie paused. "Yep, he did," Maggie said.

"I'm going to kill him."

"It's not his fault," Maggie insisted. "He was trying to help you out, be a wingman or something, by getting me to see there was more to the story and to give you a second chance. It was actually kind of endearing. But I could also tell he was holding something back."

"And he just decided to offer up Supergirl's secret identity."

"Offer it up, not exactly," Maggie said. "Like I said, I could tell something was up, so I may or may not have threatened him, which for a DEO agent was kind of easy. I pushed him against the wall, and raised up one finger and I didn't get the chance to say anything, he spilled it like I was holding a gun to his head."

Alex chuckled a bit, thinking of her own similar threat to Winn. "Well, no matter how you found out, you are going to have to fill out some paperwork with Pam," Alex said. "God, she is going to kill me before I get the chance to have a word with Winn. Maybe I can bribe her not to make a thing about this."

"Who is Pam? And why do you sound like you are afraid of her?"

"She's the head of HR."

"Does HR mean something different to the DEO than human resources."

"No," Alex said. "Means human resources."

"Ok, so what's the problem, I will go see Pam, fill out some paperwork tomorrow. Tonight, well, tonight I would like to spend some time with you Danvers."

Alex smiled and went to embrace her. "Thank you."

"You get one," Maggie said. "This is it. I get why you did, but you can't just shut me out like that. That's not how relationships work."

"I won't, I promise," she said, kissing her. "But speaking of relationships, maybe don't go mentioning that right off the bat to Pam, that you and I are in a relationship."

"Why?"

"That is a whole other set of paperwork."

"What? Why?"

Alex shrugged. "Trust me, Pam has a form for everything. Speaking of which, I might as well go with you to see her. I have some to fill out too. Apparently there is a J-456A form with my name on it."

"J-456A?"

"Leaving the planet through an unauthorized portal, transporter or through magical means."

"You are kidding me?" Maggie laughed, then she saw the look on Alex's face. "You aren't kidding."

"I wish I was," Alex said. "Before leaving tonight I had to fill out a J-764 form for bringing alien weaponry on to the base without prior approval. There was no way I was letting her confiscate my new gun because there wasn't a form for it."

"New gun?" Maggie asked. "What new gun? Can I try it?"


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was a highly-trained special operative for a secret federal agency, so she was already a careful person about knowing her surroundings. But ever since her abduction and near drowning, Maggie noticed that whenever they were in public together Alex couldn't relax.

It was little things that she noticed at first – Alex taking extra time or moving slower as she took in anything around them. Then there were moments when Maggie would try to take her hand and Alex would either look around them first, or beg off holding hands by saying something like she was cold and wanted to keep her hands in her jacket pockets. She had also begun taking different routes to and from any of their normal stops like the bar, or the precinct or the DEO.

And Maggie couldn't remember the last time they had gone on a ride together on Alex's bike.

The first few days after it happened, there were more obvious signs that Alex was dealing with the trauma. There were nightmares, quick showers so she wouldn't need to be under the water for long, and an almost insatiable need for heat.

Maggie had tried to get her to talk about things, and Alex did – a little, but she could also tell that Alex was wanting to forge ahead like it hadn't happened. Since she didn't want to force Alex into a conversation that would probably make her uncomfortable, Maggie held back from pressing too hard.

Now they were two months removed from it and Alex's edginess in public was something Maggie knew she would have to address.

Still, she waited until the night they were leaving the bar and Alex again had her hand in her pockets as they walked to the car. Maggie watched as Alex took in everything around them as they walked the short distance. When they reached the car, Alex had her keys our and ready before they were needed so she wasn't wasting time. As they drove back to Alex's place she noticed Alex checked her mirrors constantly to make sure they weren't followed and she took a different route back once more.

When they were finally in Alex's place and Alex went to kiss her after the door was securely locked and Alex had done a quick check around the apartment, Maggie returned the kiss but then stopped it.

"We need to talk," she said.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, sensing this wasn't a good talk.

"Come on," Maggie said leading her over to the couch, keeping a hold of Alex's hand in hopes of reassuring her that it wasn't a bad talk. Once they were settled, Maggie could tell Alex was on high alert still. "I don't know how to say this, but I think we need to talk about what happened to you when you were taken."

Alex's hand slipped from hers. "We've talked about it. I'm fine."

"No you aren't," Maggie replied. "Alex, you are tense all the time whenever we are out in public. And before all this, you weren't averse to holding my hand or showing public affection. Now though, now you won't even share a kiss with me unless you have looked around at all points around us. Don't get me wrong, if you don't feel comfortable being affectionate publicly that is fine with me. I would never pressure you into anything. But I think we should talk about the reasons why."

She watched Alex for a reaction, but all Alex had done was look down at her own hands almost as soon as Maggie started to speak.

"He was following us," Alex whispered. "Watching us."

"I know," Maggie said hesitating slightly before putting a finger under Alex's chin and forcing her to look at her. "But that wasn't your fault, any more than it was mine. And he is locked away. He can't hurt us anymore."

"That doesn't mean there aren't others out there like him."

"Of course there are. Between our jobs, we've seen horrible people doing horrible things, but babe, that's no reason to let them win by giving into fear," Maggie said. "I love you and nothing is going to change that, and I want people to see that we are in love. Like I said, I don't want to pressure you and if you don't think you can do this, that's fine. We can take things however you need us to."

Alex glanced away for a moment but Maggie felt her give a squeeze of her hand. When she faced her once more, she said, "I'm not afraid of anything happening to me again. It's you Maggie. You once said you couldn't imagine a life without having me in it, well I feel the same way about you. I don't know that I could have kept my cool like you did if our situations had been reversed. I can't lose you."

"Oh, Alex, you aren't," Maggie said hugging her. "I'm not going anywhere because I trust you that even if something happened, you would come for me, just like I came for you."

She gave her a kiss and then pulled back. "And I pity the person who would even try to do something to me," Maggie said. "because they would have to face a badass Alex Danvers."

Alex smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie was so thankful to have a girlfriend who understood that her job sometimes meant plans got interrupted. Her other girlfriends, especially her last one, seemed to think she was intentionally making crime happen so she didn't have to spend time with them.

Not Alex though.

Alex understood her job because her job was also similar in that plans could get wrecked at any moment.

That is where Maggie found herself once more that evening. She was supposed to be at Alex's hours ago but work again got in the way. So here she was filling out some paperwork at nearly 3 a.m.

She felt bad because she had promised Alex that tonight it would just be the two of them – a quiet night at home, a homecooked meal and something that seemed to be lacking as of late – intimacy.

If Maggie believed that a higher power cared about her sex life, she would almost be willing to believe that being had it out for her. Everything was getting in the way of her and Alex actually spending time together which meant an epic dry spell that Maggie wasn't sure she had ever experienced before while in a relationship.

It wasn't just her job getting in the way. Alex too had been called away on missions at the most inopportune times, this on top of her being away cross country from her for nearly a week which started this whole no time for sex period almost four weeks ago.

It's not like Maggie thought they should be having sex all the time, but nearly a month was more than a little ridiculous.

That morning she had gotten up earlier than Alex, which was unusual anyway as Alex liked to get up and go for a run, but since she hadn't gotten in until after 4 a.m. she was sleeping in. Maggie had woken her up briefly to give her a kiss goodbye – and a little preview of what was to happen that night.

She had been counting down the minutes to leave by 5 p.m. when at 4:17 p.m. they got a tip of a trafficker of alien weapons bringing in a shipment. As soon as the call went out Maggie knew that she would not be home on time. Texting Alex really quick she went into all-business mode and didn't see Alex's reply text until it was all over with.

Alex's text read – "Understand. Something brewing here too."

She had tried calling Alex before starting her paperwork, but knew if Alex was out on a mission she wouldn't be answering so she left a message to update her status and got to work.

When she was finally done, she texted Alex – thinking Alex was probably home and in bed – to let her know she was sorry and on her way.

She entered the apartment feeling like even if she wanted sex at that moment there was no way she would stay awake through it. Stripping off her clothes as she got to the bedroom, she had an apology flowing off her lips when she realized Alex wasn't here.

Sitting down on the bed with her phone she dialed Alex – again not getting an answer – so she went with her backup.

"Hey Winn," Maggie said, when he answered. "Where is she?"

"Um, she is in Metropolis."

"What?"

"Yeah, Superman needed Kara's help and Alex wasn't about to her go without backup. Do you want me to get her a message through coms?"

"No. I left one on her phone. I figured she was on a mission when she didn't answer. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"It is. I heard you were busy today."

"Yes, I was," Maggie yawned. "I really wish whatever has all this alien activity stirred up would stop. I would like to see my girlfriend for more than five minutes."

"I'm sure Alex feels the same way," he said.

"I'm going to crash," Maggie said. "Sorry for the late call, but thanks for always answering my calls."

"No problem. Good night."

She finished getting ready for bed and was under the covers – and unable to sleep. She had this problem while Alex was away this last time. In fact, she had gone back to her own place to sleep thinking maybe it was because she was so used to sharing a bed there at Alex's. It had made her want to bring up the idea of the two of them moving in with each other, but again, they hadn't really had time to have such a conversation.

She wasn't sure when she finally got to sleep that night, but it didn't seem long before her alarm was going off. After turning it off, she shifted in bed hoping to see her sleeping girlfriend but that side of the bed was empty. It was enough to wake her up more fully, as she grabbed her phone.

It was with some relief when she saw she had a message from Alex from about an hour ago. It said she had just gotten back from a mission in Metropolis and would hopefully be home soon.

Maggie was dressed and ready to walk out the door for work, when Alex came in.

"Sorry," Alex said.

"It's ok," Maggie said, giving her a kiss. "It wouldn't have worked out for us anyway last night."

"Winn told me about the weapons. Jonn wants to know if you can send him a copy of the inventory you seized."

"I will," Maggie said. "But first, you look ready to drop. Go to bed, and dream about me."

Alex hummed a little. "I would like to do more than dream about you."

Maggie gave her another kiss. "I'm afraid dream me will have to do until I get off work."

Alex didn't even have the energy to pout which was Maggie's que that she was indeed exhausted. One more kiss and she was out the door.

As she got into the station, she went directly to her captain's office.

"I hate to do this to you, but I need to get off work by noon today," she said.

"Problem?"

"No, sir," she said. "I just need a short day to recharge."

"You have been putting in a lot of hours lately so I guess we will survive one afternoon without you," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

When she got to her desk, she set her alarm for noon. If something stopped her from leaving at noon today it better be the end of the world, because all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed with her girl and if she happened to wake Alex up when she did so, well, no higher power could keep them apart forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex didn't believe in stillness.

Or so Maggie believed.

Her DEO agent girlfriend was always running into the fray. She was always training for the next battle, always working to be the best.

It was something that Maggie had noticed from almost the beginning of their dating. Alex was always up early, going for a morning run, heading into work early or doing anything other than just sitting still.

The first time they actually laid down on a couch together watching a movie and Alex was able to achieve stillness, Maggie was stunned but happy. Of course, the very next day Alex was up and going at full speed once more.

Then Maggie invited Alex to come to her yoga class with her in hopes that it would be a calming influence on her.

It didn't take.

It's not like she thought Alex needed to be still all the time. It would however be nice if Alex could learn to slow down once and a while.

So Maggie was surprised the night she came home after having a long day and there was Alex welcoming her home with a quiet night of take out and a back massage and just stillness.

As she fell asleep that night, she knew Alex wouldn't be still come morning, but now she knew that Alex knew how to be still when she knew Maggie needed her to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Maggie was running down the suspect thinking about how much trouble she was in.

As the suspect ran around the corner, she almost gave up the pursuit, but she could practically hear Alex asking her, "did you get him?"

So, she kept on running.

"Hey, hey," she yelled at the man. "Stop, God damn it, my wife is in labor."

At the hospital

Kara knew that it wasn't possible for Alex to actually hurt her, but as Alex squeezed her hand as the contraction hit her, she was about ready to believe it was possible.

Here she was standing in Maggie's place, hoping she would get here before the baby did.

"I could go get her," Kara suggested. "I'm sure mom could stay with you. I'll be back in a flash."

"Don't you dare move," Alex said.

Her sister was covered in sweat and had already sworn that this was the one and only time she was giving birth. Apparently, her DEO training was less strenuous than child birth.

"Ok," Kara said, not willing to argue with her at this point. She knew she had a few minutes before the next contraction, so she managed to pull her phone out with her other hand and she sent a quick text.

…

It was a minor miracle that Maggie was able to pull herself up the fire escape ladder that her suspect had kindly left down. He was already three floors up and still moving so she hurried up and after him.

After all of this, she wasn't willing to give up even though she knew that Alex was in labor and she should be there at her side. Nine months and the day Alex's water breaks just happened to be the day Maggie was on raid where some dipshit suspect decided to run and she happened to be closest to run after him.

The suspect got up on the roof of the building and Maggie forced herself to slow down because he was above her and had the advantage.

Once she got to the final set of stairs, she slowed even more.

Her gun was out and she carefully made her way up, glancing up as soon as she could. When she did, she lowered the gun and walked over to where Superman was standing there holding her suspect.

"You have some place to be detective," he said.

"That's what I was trying to tell this jackass," she said.

"Would you like a ride?" Superman asked.

Normally flying at high speeds was not her thing. She had experienced it twice with Kara and hadn't enjoyed either time. But this was different, this time she had some place she absolutely needed to be.

"I would love one," she said.

…

Maggie came running into the room, just as another contraction hit Alex. She did a double take because she could have sworn that Kara who was holding Alex's hand had actually winced, but she knew that couldn't be true. As the contraction passed, Alex noticed her wife standing there.

"Did you get him?" Alex asked between deep breaths.

"Yeah, we got him," Maggie smiled, approaching the bed and taking Kara's spot at Alex's side. "How are we doing here?"

"I don't think she wants to come out," Alex said.

"Maybe she was just waiting on her other mom to get here," Maggie said bending over and kissing Alex's forehead.

"I know I was," Alex said.

….

Kara slipped out of the room, happy to give up her spot to Maggie. The last nine months had been – at least for her – a constant anticipation for this baby to get here. When Alex had told her that she was pregnant, she had accidentally bruised one of Alex's ribs in her excited her hug. She was mortified, but of course Alex shrugged it off. She had seen her sister practically blown up on more than one occasion and while she was the one known as the Girl of Steel, she thought that moniker could be more applicable to Alex.

As she got out to the waiting room for family, she smiled at the assemblage. There was Eliza, J'onn, Winn, James, Lucy, Lena and Clark. It was Clark she walked up to first.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he smiled. "I couldn't have you be defeated by a pregnant lady."

"Hey, you go in there and hold her hand and you wouldn't be joking about that," she said, and she shook her hand a bit. "Not sure the feeling has entirely returned yet."

…

"Push," the doctor instructed, and Alex pushed while trying not to scream at the pain.

The feeling of Maggie right there beside her was probably the only thing keeping her from begging for this to be over. Why had she agreed to no drugs?

"Push."

Again, she gritted her teeth and pushed.

"You're doing great," Maggie said to her.

"You're almost there, mom," the doctor said. "Come on, one more Alex."

She again pushed, and her eyes were still closed when she heard the sound of her child. She felt Maggie hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"It's our daughter," Maggie said and Alex could hear the awe in her voice and could only guess that she was wearing the same expression she was as she watched the nurse tend to their child.

When she was finally cleaned off, the doctor brought the baby over to her, but she nodded to her to give the child to Maggie, who carefully accepted the tiny bundle into her arms.

"Hey," Maggie said to their daughter. "I'm your momma, and this is your mom."

She brought her over closer so Alex could see her.

"She's beautiful," Alex said.

"Yes, she is," Maggie said, the awe still there in her voice. "We did it. We're parents."

Maggie handed their baby off to her and Alex could only lay there in utter reverence to this small human who had come out of her. She knew in that moment there was nothing she wouldn't do for her.

"Do you have a name picked out?" the doctor asked.

"Sydney," Maggie said. "Her name is Sydney."


	10. Chapter 10

This week Maggie and Alex were hosting Game Night, which was not usual, but with Maggie lying on the couch, her leg propped up and extended there was little choice.

She had fractured her ankle on a raid last week and had been going stir crazy being stuck at home.

Still, she couldn't complain too much as Alex had come home that day, her arm in a sling from a dislocated shoulder and a shiner on her face from her struggle with an alien that while she eventually won, had left her with more than a few bruises that people couldn't see.

Maggie thought they made quite the pair – the walking wounded. Well, at least Alex was walking.

Everyone had showed up except for Lena who had told them in advance she would be late.

Still when she showed up, Maggie was surprised to see her limping slightly as she came in and sat down beside Kara. Even as she did that, it looked like she was being very careful with her body overall as if her leg wasn't the only thing that was bothering her.

"What's with the limp?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Lena said.

She noticed that Kara glanced away as Maggie had asked and Lena had answered. Odd, she thought.

She didn't bother asking anymore questions and the night went on with them playing various games. As they night was coming to a close, and everyone else but Kara and Lena had left, Kara had helped Lena up off the floor where they had sat.

Again, Maggie noticed that Lena didn't seem very comfortable.

"Ok, spill it, Luther," Maggie said. "Why are you moving like you are a 90-year-old?"

"It's nothing," Lena said. "Just took my morning workout a little too hard this morning."

Again, Maggie noticed Kara looking away. And she wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Kara?" Alex asked. "Do you know something about this?"

"What? No," Kara said, a little too quickly.

And this time Maggie noticed the blush on not just Kara's face but on Lena's.

"I should get going," Lena said.

"I'll make sure you get home safely," Kara said.

Alex walked them to the door and then came back over and started cleaning up their last game even as Maggie started to chuckle.

"Don't say it," Alex warned.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything."

"Good, because I don't need you putting any images in my head."

"Yeah, but you are already thinking it, aren't you?"

Alex paused and looked up her. "Tomorrow, I'll … I'll talk to Kara about … being more careful."

"Maybe you should just set up one of those Kryptonite rooms, like you have at the DEO, in Lena's bedroom," Maggie asked.

"Don't," Alex said. "I don't need to know what those two are doing. I just need to make sure Lena is safe while they are doing it."

Maggie laughed again. "Do you think they've done it while Kara has been in her Supergirl outfit?"

"Stop," Alex said. "You are making this worse."

"I'm just saying."

"I'm just saying that if you keep talking about my kid sister having … well, you won't be getting any yourself anytime soon," Alex said, taking the board game and standing up.

She was walking to put it in the closet when Maggie called out, "Do you think they have done it while in flight?"


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie had been taking extra duty shifts to make some money, although Alex wasn't sure why. They were doing fine financially now that they were living together and didn't have Maggie's lease to worry about.

But Maggie said it was common for officers and detectives to take these extra shifts. Usually it involved providing security at a high school game.  
The first time she did Alex did get a kick out of seeing Maggie in her actual NCPD uniform as wearing it was a requirement. The idea was hopefully not to be called to action but be more of a deterrent by being visible.

One Friday night Alex decided to stop by the NCHS basketball game just to see Maggie since she had been out of town a few days.  
She entered the very loud gymnasium and almost immediately saw Maggie across the court. She was standing next to the door, but she was clearly paying more attention to the person standing beside her than on the game itself.

Next to her was a young boy who had Down syndrome and was wearing not only a NCPD Tshirt but also had one of their hats on. He was excitedly talking to Maggie who was hanging on to every word.

Alex couldn't help but smile at the scene especially when Maggie leaned up against the wall and crossed her arms in front of her. The boy waited only a moment before he mimicked her exactly.

She hated the things that happened to Maggie when she was growing up, but she also knew that it contributed to her having the biggest heart of anyone she ever met.

She couldn't wait until they got married because she knew any kids they had would be loved.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why is this so funny to you? You do realize I grew up in the country," Maggie said.

"Yeah, but I guess I don't think of you being a country girl," Alex said. "Especially one that likes country music."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"It's not a big deal. It's just, I always like to discover new things about you," Alex said. "I love sharing everything with you. Although I'm not sure you will get me to listen to any country music."

"Is that so?" Maggie said. "I think that sounds like a challenge."

"It wasn't."

Maggie came closer to her, a small smirk on her face.

"Lady, lay down beside me. Wrap all your love around me," Maggie sung. "I need you to stay. Don't turn away from me now, lady, lay down."

Alex smiled. "That is pretty good."

"You like that do you?" Maggie said, wrapping her arms around her. "What about this one? Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me, it almost more than I can take. Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away."

"Your love blows me away too," Alex said, giving her a kiss.

Maggie hummed from the kiss. "Oh it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in. I just gotta let you know, what won't let me go, it's your love. It just does something to me, it sends a shock right through me."

"I think I'm feeling that shock too," Alex said. "Why don't we explore it in the bedroom."

"My baby makes me proud, lord don't she make me proud. She never makes a scene by hanging all over me in a crowd. Because people like to talk, lord don't they love to talk. But when they turn out the lights, I know she'll be leaving me. And when we get behind closed doors …"

Alex didn't let her finish as she kissed her again, pushing her back into their bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Maggie took her son out on the back patio, hoping to get him to stop crying and go back to sleep.

"You're going to wake up mama if you keep this up bud," she said, taking a seat in the rocking chair.

Alex had woken up the same as she had when they heard Ian crying through the baby monitor, but Maggie told her to go back to sleep. They both had to work in the morning, but Alex had been later getting to bed.

Ian was still crying when Maggie heard the familiar whoosh.

"Is he ok?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Maggie chuckled. "He's just being a little fussy. You know you don't have to come flying out here to the suburbs every time you hear him cry."

Alex and her had moved out of the city, thinking this would be a better option for raising their family. It made their commute longer, but once they got settled down Maggie had really started feeling like this was home.

A phone rang, and Maggie watched as Kara quickly answered. "Yes. Maggie is up with him. She says he just being fussy. I think so. Ok."

"Lena?" Maggie asked as Kara hung up.

"Yep, she was just worried."

Ian was beginning to calm down and Maggie just shook her head. "You know, babies cry," she said.

"I know," Kara shrugged. "But I can't help it. He's my nephew and I have to make sure he's ok."

"You don't think that if there was something wrong that Alex or I wouldn't call you immediately. You could get him to the hospital faster than any ambulance," Maggie said. "You are going to have to calm down on the instant response like this because one of these days, it's going to be you holding your own child and you are going to have to learn to not panic."

"Well, he looks like he is getting back to sleep so I should get back," Kara said, coming over and touching her nephew lightly. She stepped back about ready to launch into the air when her phone rang again.

"No," she answered quickly. "He's good, just fussy. Yes. Thanks."

"Who was that?" Maggie asked.

"Oh that was Clark," Kara said.

"Clark? Surely he couldn't hear Ian from Metropolis."

"No, of course not," Kara said. "I put him on standby before I got here."

"Good night Kara," Maggie said.

After Kara left and Maggie was sure Ian was sleeping fully, she finally got to return to bed.

"He ok?" Alex mumbled.

"Yes," Maggie said. "We need to talk about your family at some point though."

"They are your family too. What did Kara show up again?"

"Yes," Maggie said. "And apparently she put Clark on standby in case there was something actually wrong."

Alex laughed a little. "That's cute."

"I suppose," Maggie said giving her a kiss. "But if Superman shows up here our neighbors are really going to start to talk."


	14. Chapter 14

Alex was helping Maggie unpack as they were officially moving in together. It wasn't like they hadn't practically been living together anyway but since they were getting married it seemed silly to keep both places. The only reason they hadn't done it sooner was because Maggie's lease.

Now that it was finally expiring they could bring all of Maggie's things over to her place which was bigger than Maggie's place had been. Maggie was in the kitchen dealing with everything there and Alex was currently unpacking other boxes that were filled items like books.

She finished one box and grabbed another from where she was sitting which was marked Blu-Rays. Almost everything they watched they streamed so Alex had never really seen Maggie's collection of Blu-Rays. Opening the box she pulled out a stack and noticed right away that they were all the same genre – specifically they were all Disney cartoon movies.

There was Snow White, Brave, Frozen, Beauty & the Beast and Lilo & Stitch.

Odd, Alex thought, as they had never watched a cartoon movie together. She pulled out more from the box and there was Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, the Princess and the Frog, Moana and Milan.

She peaked in the box and realized the Maggie must have just about every Disney cartoon in existence.

"Maggie can you come here a moment?"

"Just a second," she called out. "Hey Danvers why do you have two blenders?"

"Margaritas."

Maggie came over. "Margaritas really isn't an answer," she said. "What's up?"

Alex held up the Lilo & Stitch Blu-Ray.

"What?" Maggie said.

"You have quite the collection here."

"Yes, I know. Do you have a problem with Disney?"

"Besides their lack of a gay princess, no," she said. "I guess I'm just surprised is all. You never mentioned liking Disney cartoons."

"Well that is the great thing about relationships, you are constantly learning about the other person," Maggie said bending down and giving her a kiss.

"When you put it that way, I can't wait to learn more about you. Maybe we can even watch one of these tonight."

"If you haven't seen Moana, I would recommend we start there."

"I haven't seen any of these newer movies."

"Why, afraid it doesn't fit in with your badass DEO reputation?"

"No," Alex said shaking her head. "I haven't watched a Disney cartoon since my mom thought it would be a good idea to introduce Kara to them."

"Did you get tired of watching them over and over again all the time?"

Alex chuckled, "No. Kara doesn't do Disney."

Maggie gave her a confused look. "What? She's practically their ideal audience – short of being an adult."

Alex put her finger up, indicating Maggie should wait a moment, while Alex got out her phone, put it on speaker and dialed Kara.

"Hi," Kara answered excitedly. "How is the moving going?"

"Good, it's going good," Alex said. "In fact, we were just discussing watching a movie here tonight."

"Oh, what are you going to watch?"

"Bambi."

There was a small bit of silence. "Not funny Alex. You promised never to mention that barbaric horror film ever again," she said before hanging up.

"What the hell was that? Did she really just call Bambi a 'barbaric horror film?'"

"She did," Alex said. "You see when my mom decided she would like watching Disney films, she didn't really factor in the plots of the films versus Kara's Kryptonian upbringing. When Bambi's mom got shot, she thought the entire human race were nothing but savages. She was upset for days. Mom tried to get to see it wasn't real or anything and even got her to sit down and try one more movie."

"Which one?"

"Dumbo."

"Ouch," Maggie said.

"Yep, chained up elephant went over so well."


	15. Chapter 15

Maggie came home after working a late shift – her third this week, but she and her partner had been on a stakeout. She had texted earlier with Alex, who had said she was going to bed early because she was tired.

It was unusual, but Maggie didn't think much of it. If Alex was tired there was no reason for her not to go to bed early.

Getting into the bedroom she began to change clothes and managed to do so and brush her teeth without Alex waking. She must be tired, Maggie thought as she got into bed. She snuggled up against Alex who was on her side facing away from her, but as soon as she did, she felt how warm Alex was.

She propped herself up and felt Alex's cheek and forehead – she definitely had a fever.

Alex hadn't mentioned anything about being sick earlier, just that she was tired.

While she hated to wake her, Maggie wanted to make sure that she was ok and had taken something at least for the fever.

"Alex," she said while she gently shook her. "Wake up." She had to repeat the process a little less gently to get Alex to react.

Alex groaned a little as she rolled over. "What?"

"Sorry for waking you, but you have a fever. Did you take anything for it before you went to sleep?"

Alex rolled back over on her side. "Not sick."

"I can feel the heat radiating off of you."

"I'm glad you find me hot, but maybe we could flirt later, I'm tired."

If Maggie wasn't genuinely concerned about her girlfriend, she might have laughed at that one. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to retrieve some aspirin. Alex always kept a bottle of water on the bedstand but as Maggie reached for it in the dark she realized it was empty.

Going out to the kitchen she grabbed another bottle and returned to the bed where she again had to wake Alex up.

"You have a fever, you need to take some aspirin."

Alex propped herself up a bit, accepted the pills and water and drank them down, handing the water back to Maggie, and immediately lying back down.

"Are you sure you ok?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, just sleepy."

"Ok," Maggie said, and she put the water on the bedstand and got back into bed. She was awake for a while, hoping that Alex was ok by the time she woke in the morning, but if she wasn't she was going to insist her girlfriend take the day off.

The next morning the alarm went off and Alex was slow to shut it off and when she did, she immediately laid back down. Nine minutes later it went off again and she repeated her actions. The fourth time, she did actually manage to get up but so did Maggie.

"Wait."

Alex turned to see her girlfriend who was getting out of bed and coming around to her side. She thought for a moment that Maggie was coming closer to give her a kiss or something since they hadn't seen each other much this week, but Maggie instead put her hand on her forehead.

"You still have a fever, call J'onn and let him know you aren't coming into work."

"I'm fine," Alex said, already sounding congested and even as she started to cough.

"You're not fine," Maggie said. "I'm concerned you are catching that flu that has been going around. Call in sick."

"I don't really use sick days," Alex said, and she stood up, but wavered a little and Maggie actually reached out to steady her.

"You are using one today," Maggie said. "Now call J'onn or I will call him, but either way, the farthest you are going today is maybe to the couch. So, make the call, I'm going to double check what medicine we have here in case I need to run to the store."

Maggie went into the bathroom and Alex sat back down on the bed. She did actually feel like curling back up on the bed would be a good idea, but she had samples in the lab she needed to get to today too.

Maggie peaked her head out the bathroom door. "The phone is right there, pick it up, make the call."

Alex took the phone and did something she had never done before – she called in sick. J'onn was clearly surprised but didn't hesitate to tell her to take the day or days as needed and come back when she was feeling better.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Maggie said coming back into the bedroom. "Now, get back into bed, I'm going to get dressed and go run to the pharmacy."

"Ok," Alex said, lying back down. "But I have to go into work tomorrow, so this is a one-time thing."

Maggie didn't bother responding as she threw on some clothes. Alex's eyes were closed and she got a mumbled good-bye from her before leaving. As soon as she was out of the apartment, she dialed Kara.

"Hey Kara," Maggie said. "Alex isn't feeling well. I think she has that flu going around. I'm running to the pharmacy to get some medicine but I was wondering if there was anything specific that Alex likes to have or brings her comfort when she is sick. I didn't want to ask her as I had a hard enough time getting her to call off."

"She actually called off?"

"Yes, not that I left her a choice."

"Wow, I mean I know Alex is in love with you but that is like a whole other level. You do know she doesn't use sick days."

"She mentioned that," Maggie said. "But there is no reason for her to be going into work. So how about it, anything I should be picking up for her?"

"Not that I know of," Kara said. "Seriously, when she is sick, she just powers through it, pretends she isn't sick and snarls at anyone who tries to tell her otherwise. I once suggested she take a day off and not only didn't she take it off, she made me to do extra training out at the desert base dodging missiles just to get me away from her."

"That is a little extreme," Maggie responded. "Well, I promise you that it won't happen this time. If you do think of anything let me know."

"I will and let me know how she is doing."

They both hung up and Maggie thought Alex must be the most stubborn person she had ever met if this is how she was when she was sick.

By the time she returned – having gone to a grocery store instead to pick up some items to make chicken noodle soup as well as medicine and some tissues – Alex was still asleep, but Maggie noticed she was wrapped up in the blankets like a burrito. It wasn't even cold in the apartment, which meant she probably had the chills on top of the fever.

While she knew Alex should take some medicine now, she didn't want to wake her so instead she put away her purchases and started making the soup so that when Alex did wake she would have something to eat.

She was still tired, but she figured she could take a nap in the afternoon as she did have to return to work tonight to continue the stakeout.

When Alex did wake later – feeling worse as she was more congested and coughing regularly – Maggie got her to come out to the couch where she took some medicine, ate some food and in general did very little. Maggie ended up getting her nap, but she still felt bad when she had to leave. She made sure Alex knew when to take her next dose of medicine and promised to check in on her.

The entire evening, she tried to keep focus on the job, but couldn't help but worry about Alex because she had gotten steadily worse throughout the day.

She was thankful when it was finally time for her to go home, where she found Alex was still on the couch, but she wasn't asleep.

"Hey," Maggie said. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," she said, even as she again coughed.

"Yeah Danvers you sound like it," Maggie said.

"I'm going to work tomorrow."

"Ok," Maggie said. "You do whatever you feel you need to do."

"Really?"

"No," Maggie said. "You're sick. It is ok to take sick days. Didn't you ever get sick and take time off school?"

Alex shrugged. "When I did, my mom would stay with me," she said. "She'd let me lay on the couch and watch whatever TV I wanted and bring me whatever I wanted."

Maggie observed that Alex didn't say this with any joy, more like sadness. "Well, that doesn't sound so bad, now does it?"

"No, it was great. Just me and my mom," she said. "Then my dad … and well after that if I did get sick, I just … I needed to show her that I could take care of things on my own."

Now Maggie understood why this was a battle with Alex. But it wasn't a battle that Alex needed to have with her or anyone else.

"Your mom, everyone really, knows that you can take care of yourself," Maggie said. "But you don't have to either. Your sick, you need to stay home and get better and if that means I stay with you here tomorrow, it's what I'm going to do because I love you and all I want is for you to feel better."

"Maybe just one more day, but that's all you get," Alex said finally.

Maggie smiled, "Ok."

"Really?"

"No, you're not walking into work until you are better."


	16. Chapter 16

Alex wasn't sure how she had gotten this lucky, but lucky is what she felt like whenever Maggie smiled at her.

All the cliches about love finally meant something to her after years of feeling practically indifferent to it.

But Maggie changed everything for her.

Her whole life no longer revolved around her job and Kara. She had met the woman she was going to build a life with and experience all of those firsts with.

Today definitely qualified for a first as J'onn walked her down the aisle and up where Maggie stood smiling at her.


	17. Chapter 17

Alex sat on the couch, as Maggie paced in front of her. She had already tried to talk to her girlfriend and been shut down so she was forced to wait until Maggie was ready to speak.

Finally, Maggie stopped and faced her, her arms crossed and a glare on her face.

"What were you thinking jumping off of a roof like that?"

It's not like she hadn't known that was what Maggie was angry about but she also didn't have an answer that she thought Maggie would accept.

"I knew Kara would catch me."

"Did you? Have you learned to tell the future? Is this a skill you recently picked up?"

Yep, Alex thought, there was no way she could say anything that would get Maggie to not be upset about this. But she had to try.

"Kara has never failed to be there when I needed her to be."

Maggie sighed, "I get that ok. I understand that Kara would move worlds to make sure she could be there when you needed her, but that isn't the point. The point is you take too many risks."

Now that was a point that Alex knew better than to argue.

Maggie came over and sat on the couch next to Alex. "I'm glad you're safe, I'm thankful that Kara was there, but the thing I fear is the day that she can't be for whatever reason or your luck runs out," she said. "I can't lose you."

That more than anything made Alex feel guilty about her actions.

"I'm sorry," she said, taking Maggie's hand. "I'll try and be more careful."

"Please," Maggie said. "I'm not just saying words when I say I can't lose you. I love you."

"I love you too," Alex said giving her a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

It's not as if she and Alex had a competition going about everything, but Maggie would be lying if she said she didn't feel a little bit of a rush when she knew she could do something better than her girlfriend.

She was sure Alex felt the same way every time she won at playing pool.

Still, Maggie couldn't help but smile as she glided down the black diamond slope knowing that Alex couldn't join her. Alex had told her it was ok to leave her behind to do the more difficult course. Alex knew her limitations when it came to skiing and for that Maggie was thankful for because she certainly wouldn't want Alex getting hurt trying to prove a point that she could ski as well as Maggie could.

When she had first been kicked out her parents' house and had gone to live with her aunt – one of the first activities they did together was go skiing and after that it just sort of became their thing.

It was something she wanted to share with Alex and Alex was all for learning, but Maggie knew her girlfriend was more comfortable on a beach than surrounded by snow.

But Alex's willingness to learn and indulge Maggie in these little trips was one of the many things she loved about her.

When she got to the bottom of the hill, she wasn't surprised to see Alex there waiting on her.

"How was it?"

"It was amazing," Maggie said, looking back up the hill.

"You want to go again?"

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Alex said. "Go have fun."

"Thanks," Maggie said. "I'll make it up to you later."

"Oh really?" Alex said raising an eyebrow. "And how will you be doing that?"

"There is a reason we rented a cabin with a hot tub."

"Yes, but you told me not to bring a bathing suit … oh, that's why," Alex realized. "Well, hurry up then because now I'm getting hot in all of these layers."


	19. Chapter 19

"And what have we learned from this latest injury?" Maggie asked as she stood with her arms crossed at Alex who was sitting on the couch at least looking like she was sorry.

"You can't solve every problem with your fists," Alex said.

Alex's eyes went from the cast that covered her right hand up to her girlfriend.

"But …"

"No," Maggie interrupted her. "Let me have this one."


	20. Chapter 20

Looking down at her phone to see who was calling her, the last thing Alex expected was to see Maggie's name. She hesitated a moment before answering.

"Hello?"

"Danvers," came Maggie's frantic voice. "We have a situation here at the station. We brought an alien in and he …" she started to cough.

"Maggie are you ok?"

"I'm ok, but you might want to get a team down here. The alien released some sort of gas," Maggie coughed again.

"I'll be right there!" Alex said, running out of the lab. "Just hold on."

She didn't know if Maggie heard her and line went dead causing Alex to feel a sense of dread. Kara was out of town helping Clark with something or she would have called her to get there quickly and check on Maggie.

Her heart was racing as she got her team ready to go, giving them what info she had. They were all instructed to wear masks to filter out whatever the gas was and to go into quarantine protocols until they knew what they were dealing with.

Even as they rolled up to the precinct Alex forced herself to calm down. Running in without some sense of order would do no good. As she led her team in though she wasn't sure what to think as all they were greeted with was smiling, laughing faces. Many officers and it appeared suspects were laughing and joking with each other.

"Keep you gear on," she ordered her team. Clearly something was amiss here. She looked around for Maggie but didn't see her, but she also knew the Science Division was on the third floor. She ordered two of her team to stay by the door and the rest to do a floor by floor sweep.

Everywhere they went they found smiling and laughing people. It was like everyone was just happy.

Once on the third floor she looked around for Maggie.

"Hey Danvers."

Alex looked in direction of the voice and saw Maggie coming out of a room.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked coming up to her.

"Yes," Maggie smiled. "What is with the mask?"

"You said a gas was released."

"Oh yeah," Maggie said, still smiling. "Taken care of. Took the alien down myself. He is in a holding cell downstairs. I think you can take the mask off now."

Everything about this seemed wrong to Alex. She ordered the others to complete the sweep and check on the alien in holding. She then pulled Maggie into the room she had just exited.

"Maggie, I need you explain to me exactly what happened."

"Ok, take off the mask, sit down and I will."

Warning bells were going off in her head now. Why was Maggie wanting her to take off the mask? Still Maggie kept smiling at her and it was a little unnerving.

"I don't want to take it off until we know for sure this gas is nothing harmful."

"I feel great."

Yes, that seems to be the problem Alex wanted to say.

"I just think we should be cautious," Alex responses.

"This coming from Miss Ride or Die," Maggie said, coming close to her, very close to her. "Maybe I would like to see your face. I've missed it, I've missed you."

Alex felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Come on," Maggie said, putting her hand on Alex's side. "Take it off."

"Maggie, I think whatever this gas is, it's affecting you in someway. Let's get you back to the DEO."

"Ok," Maggie replied as she backed off a step. "I'm always down for an examination from you. Will this be a full body one? As I recall you excel at those."

If Alex didn't think something was already wrong with Maggie, she definitely did now.

"Let's just get you to the DEO."

Alex turned first but didn't get to take a single step before Maggie grabbed from her from behind and tore off her mask.

"What the hell? Why'd you do that?" Alex said turning toward her.

"Would you relax," Maggie said. "The gas dissipated like two seconds after I called you."

"Maggie, listen to me, something clearly happened here that is affecting you and the others," Alex said. "We need to get this contained."

"You mean get this contained?" Maggie asked holding up what looked like a small capsule.

"What is that?"

"Let me show you," Maggie said she threw it at the ground. The capsule broke and some sort of gas began to pour from it. Alex began to cough as she breathed it in. She looked at Maggie who was just standing there with that smile on her face.

"You'll feel much better in a moment."

…

Kara entered the DEO finding a mass of activity. She had been overseas with Clark helping after a dam collapse.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked Winn.

"Oh, you're back, good," he said glancing away from his monitor for a moment. "We had a little incident involving the NCPD and we're still trying to get everything in order."

"What happened? Is everyone ok? Where's Alex?"

"With Maggie, we think."

"Whoa, with Maggie?"

Winn explained how Maggie had called Alex after some sort of gas was released by an alien at the precinct. He told her about the team going in and finding everyone laughing and smiling.

"Apparently the gas causes you to feel a heightened sense of euphoria and it keeps that feeling going as long as you continue to be happy," Winn said. "Nothing else matters to you but being happy. So far there doesn't seem to be a cure exactly for it, but the officers we put in isolation appear to be coming down from their highs."

"I take it Maggie was affected and that is why Alex is with her?"

"Not quite. I mean yes Maggie was affected but she's not here. You see we looked at the station footage and we saw the alien throw these capsules that emitted the gas and while they took him into custody one of the capsules didn't break. Maggie found it and well when Alex got there, she sort of took Alex's gas mask off and broke the capsule so Alex was also affected. And well, Alex started to act like the others except …"

"Except what?"

"Well she seemed really happy to see Maggie just as Maggie was really happy to see her and they sort of left the station together."

"Where did they go?"

"Trying to figure that out. We know they went to Maggie's apartment because we um we found Alex's phone and um her gear there."

"Oh God please tell me they didn't …"

"It appears like they did. Like I said the gas makes you want to be happy and they seemed happy."

"Shit," Kara cursed. "This is bad."

She knew her sister still had feelings for Maggie and most likely Maggie still had feelings for Alex but they weren't together for a reason. When they came down off of this high they could both end up hurt.

"How long have they been missing?" Kara asked.

"About 10 hours."

"Ten hours! Why didn't you call me?"

"You were busy helping people," Winn said and the scene was so chaotic that we didn't even know what had happened for quite a while and then it took me an hour just going through traffic cameras to find out they went to Maggie's place."

"Sorry," Kara said. "I'm just worried."

"I know," Winn said and he was about to say something else when his computer beeped. "Yes, I got a hit on Maggie's credit card. Oh no."

"What is it?"

"It looks like she bought two one-way tickets to um Vegas. Their flight would have landed just over two hours ago."

"No, no, no," Kara said. "I'm heading there now, alert me if you can find out where they are at."

…

Kara flew to Vegas in record time hoping she could find Alex and keep her and Maggie from doing anything stupid.

"Winn, you got anything?" Kara asked

"Yes but you aren't going to like it," he said. "Alex rented a honeymoon suite at the Venetian."

Kara didn't respond just flew. She found the hotel easy enough but had to use her X-ray vision to find the room and once she did she knew she was too late. She came in through the balcony doors.

"Alex," she called out. "Alex can you come out here please?" Hopefully with your clothes on, she thought.

The doors to the bedroom swung open and there was Alex in a bathrobe.

"Kara!" She said hugging her sister.

"Please tell me you didn't get married," Kara said.

"Don't be mad," Alex said. "We can do another ceremony at home."

It was then that Kara noticed the ring on her sister's finger.

"Kara!" Maggie yelled as she came out also wearing a bathrobe and a wedding ring. She gave Kara a big hug. "My sister in law! My sister in law is Supergirl how amazing is that."

"I know it's so cool," Alex said and she gave Maggie a kiss on the cheek. "Now Kara, we're sorry we didn't invite you, but I swear we will make it up to you. But if you don't mind, I would like to continue my private time with my wife."

"Don't you just love how that sounds?" Maggie said.

"Alex, Maggie, you were exposed to some sort of alien gas back at the NCPD, we need to get you back home," Kara said.

"That was nothing," Alex said. "Now, seriously Kara, I love you and all but I need you to go away so my wife and I can have our alone time."

Kara saw how happy Alex and Maggie looked but she also knew she couldn't let this go on any longer.

"Sorry about this," Kara said and she grabbed Maggie who was closest to her and flew out. She heard Alex yelling her name and she knew she would be dealing with that soon enough.

She got Maggie back to the DEO where they restrained her as she tried to fight them to get back to "her wife." Then Kara returned for Alex.

"What did you do?" Alex asked as soon as she returned.

"I took Maggie back to the DEO which is where I'm taking you."

"Why would you do that? Do you not want me to be happy?"

"Of course, I do," Kara said. "But you and Maggie, you …"

"I made a mistake," Alex interrupted. "I made a mistake. I shouldn't have let her go. Don't you see this is my chance, my chance to be happy again. I want to be happy."

"I'm so sorry," Kara said, as she approached Alex, who seemed to be coming down from her high. She picked her sister up and headed back to the DEO.

…

Alex opened her eyes, and immediately wanted to close them again, but instead forced herself to sit up. She felt like she had the world's worst hangover. She was in medbay and was wondering why when she remembered.

A moment later, Kara walked in.

"I'm so sorry," Kara said when she saw the look on her sister's face – it was one of complete sadness.

"Maggie?"

"She um … she woke before you. She already left."

Alex nodded and laid back down on the bed, putting an arm over her eyes.

"Can I get you anything?" Kara asked.

"No," Alex said. "I just want to be alone."

…

Alex was in day four of a forced week off. J'onn had told her not to even think about coming in to the DEO and for once she didn't argue. She knew she needed to her head back in the game before she returned.

Four days in she didn't feel any better.

She had barely left her apartment in the four days despite Kara attempting to get her to go somewhere- anywhere.

But Kara couldn't possibly understand. Alex had been happy. For a few hours she was the happiest she had ever been.

Now it was all gone.

She hadn't spoken to Maggie although she knew she would have to at some point. It would probably just be over the phone because she knew she couldn't handle a face to face as it would just make her feel worse.

That was why she hesitated when someone knocked on her door and she looked out the peephole to see Maggie there.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she opened the door. Neither woman said anything at first.

"Can I come in?" Maggie asked.

Alex nodded and moved out of the way, shutting the door after Maggie was in.

"I'm sure I'm the last person you want to see but I have to apologize for my actions," Maggie said. "If I hadn't removed your mask …"

"It wasn't your fault," Alex cut her off. "You were under the influence of an alien substance."

"Yeah, I know, it's just that it was still my actions."

Alex couldn't argue with that. She remembered what it was like under the influence and knew her actions were her own even if the driving force behind them was because of the substance.

"I guess we should talk about getting an annulment," Alex said.

Maggie looked like she wanted to say something but didn't.

"I could handle it if you want," Alex said. "Have the paperwork delivered to you."

Maggie looked down a moment and then at Alex. "That would be um great. Just have it sent over and I can handle the filing."

"Ok."

"Well, I should probably go," Maggie said. "Again, I'm sorry."

Maggie left and Alex went and laid down on her bed, the tears already falling.

…

Alex wasn't sure why she was here – pacing outside of Maggie's place. In her hands were the documents for their annulment. It was a fairly easy process to go through and she could have just done what she said and had the paperwork messengered over to Maggie, yet here she was doing it in person.

She was startled when the door to Maggie's apartment suddenly opened.

"Are you going to stay out there all night?" Maggie asked. Alex gave her a questioning look. "One is my neighbors called to say someone had been out here pacing for like 20 minutes."

"Sorry," Alex said.

"Come in."

Alex came in and almost immediately her eyes went toward the bedroom. She still remembered their rush to get in there the last time they were together here. She forced herself to look away and found herself instead looking at Maggie.

"I had been thinking of calling you," Maggie said and then she noticed the papers in Alex's hand. "Are those?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Maggie said. "I'll um get a pen."

Maggie disappeared into the other room and Alex felt like an idiot for coming here. She should have just had a messenger bring them over.

Maggie returned with the pen and Alex handed her the papers. Maggie didn't even look them and went to the page where she needed to sign. Alex hadn't even signed yet. Maggie bent over the paper to sign.

"Wait," Alex said.

Maggie straightened up and looked at her, but Alex didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted to say. Still she didn't know if she should say it.

"What is it?" Maggie asked, seeing her hesitation.

"I love you," Alex said. "And I know how shitty that is to say to you but … I love you and I have had this emptiness inside of me since the day I broke things off. And the only time it has gone away was for those hours when I was with you after the precinct. And yes I could write it off as the substance we were exposed to but it wasn't just that. You make me happier than I have ever been in my entire life and I know it's my fault for losing out on that. I destroyed us. I threw it all away and for what? I hurt you and that is killing me and …"

Maggie stopped her with a kiss. Alex felt all her senses light up as Maggie's lips pressed against hers. In a scene eerily similar to a couple of weeks ago, both women were taking off their clothes en route to the bedroom.

…

Alex basked in the serenity of laying there in bed with Maggie. Neither woman had said anything for a long time, both keeping their thoughts to themselves.

She didn't know where to go from here.

"We should probably talk about this," Maggie said after another 15 minutes of silence.

"I know," Alex responded, again feeling the depression set in. This was where she was expecting Maggie to tell her it was all a mistake.

"I love you Alex," Maggie said. "I haven't stopped loving you. When I got infected with that stuff my only thoughts were about you and getting back together with you. That's why I tore off your mask. I wanted you to feel happy like I felt happy. And those hours we spent together were amazing but when it wore off I was left with this hole inside me. I knew what I had done was wrong but I also know being with you feels right."

"What are you saying exactly?"

"I don't know, I mean it sounds silly to just say we should get back together doesn't it?"

"I want to be with you forever," Alex said. "That's why I have asked you to marry me twice now."

"What about having kids?"

"I would rather have you."

"Are you sure? That is a big turnaround from what you felt before."

"I made a mistake before but if you let me I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Maggie smiled and gave her a kiss which quickly progressed. Maggie was straddling her when she suddenly stopped.

"What about our marriage?"

"Well we could continue with the annulment," Alex said. "But being your wife is still my goal."

"Then I guess we could tear up those papers then," Maggie said giving her another dimple-filled smile.

"Sounds good to me although I would like to get you a better wedding ring than one we purchased in a Vegas parlor. Besides we are going to have to at some point have some sort of ceremony here or else Kara will kill us both."

"Ok my wife," Maggie said as she bent down to kiss her.


End file.
